


Light Up The Sky

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA Immortal Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much from the tumblr prompt:   </p>
<p>"immortal fake ah crew where at some point in the timeline geoff is lying in a pool of his own blood and with his last few dying breaths hollers, “I AM NOT BLEEDING OUT WHILE LISTENING TO THE BEE GEES, SOMEBODY TURN THAT SHIT OFF” and later he bitches at everybody, that wasn’t even funny, who the fuck decided to play stayin’ alive to a dying man, you’re all fired" by user Anarchetypal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Anarchetypal for letting me use this prompt. Also I don't own these people or this idea, just the words that follow.

The sun was inches from going behind the mountains when Geoff heard the faint sound of tires squealing and pop music before he found himself, with a gun in his hand, half a block away from the entrance to his apartment. With a blank stare on his face Geoff turned off his ‘forever-there’ headset and walked the fifty yards to where an old style 1940’s car was smashed into his building.

Steam and smoke was billowing from the engine of the car. The front windows were smashed and the driver side door was clean off it’s hinges where it flew off when it hit the light post mere feet away. The tinny pop song was blasting through the busted and distorted speakers. Geoff’s face fell and he heaved a sigh. Geoff knew what it was when the car physically hit him. Of course Michael would be playing the Bee Gees, of fucking course.

Michael was looking at the damages to his car while he was on the phone, he was either explaining everything to either their gang’s garage a couple miles out of town or to his insurance broker a couple blocks north. Geoff saw red for a second before he took out his rocket launcher and aimed it at Michael’s curly head. It took a split second for Michael to spot the RPG and for Geoff to smile and pull the trigger.

Michael spawned a couple doors down, face red with laughter and arms over his gut. The plants and canopy around the entrance of the building were scorched and some parts were still on fire. Michael’s teeth were practically glowing when he grinned towards Geoff.

Geoff turned his com’s headset on again only to hear Gavin still bickering with Ryan about the coins argument. Michael jogged over towards Geoff, still laughing with tears in his eyes.

Geoff let out a chuckle and shook his head. “I can’t believe that the last thing I heard was ‘Stayin’ Alive’, you fucking moron.” He let the butt of the gun rest on the ground.

Michael took a couple of deep breaths before babbling out, “The look on your face when it hit you was fucking priceless boss.”

One of Geoff’s tattooed hands came up and rubbed at his eyes, relieving the pressure that was building up behind them so quickly since his spawn in. “For fuck’s sake, if that song plays tonight I’m going to drown you in the lake when it’s over.” Michael chuckled softly when he saw that Geoff’s shoulders were really tense, the stress of tonight was really on him tonight.  The constant squawking that was Gavin wasn’t helping Geoff and he sighed dramatically when Ryan kept laughing, egging Gavin on.

Michael looked a little annoyed too as he turned his own mic on to yell at Gavin over the line. “Shut the fuck up on the coms Gavin or give up the fight, you’ll never be right because Ryan knows his math shit. He might be a creepy fucker but he has a degree in computer sciences you fuck.”

The line went dead for all of two seconds, all noise was stopped and then there was a notification in a monotonous voice the GavinoFree was killed and Ryan said “You’re welcome.” His laugh lit up the dead air and Geoff smiled dopily at the slight relief.

Michael nodded before he realized that Ryan couldn’t see him. “I fucking love you Ryan, and seriously, no more of that fucking coin crap.”

The silence didn’t last too long, Gavin was back on his feet and whining as to why his ‘Rye-Bread’ shot him point blank. The sound of Jack humming under her breath could be heard softly under the sound of Gavin dying yet again. She was up in the sky, flying ray over in her newly painted cargobob. Geoff knew the song, in fact he had just died to it not even a minute ago.

“Jack cut that out or I swear to god I will aim this rocket at your pretty little cargobob.” Geoff said into his mic. Jack chuckled on the other end, the chopper blades being picked up though the mic.

“Sorry Geoff, it was all too tempting.” She said, “Call in the radio station we’re ready to deploy up here.

Geoff switched frequencies on his coms and gave the heads up to the station.

A couple moments passed before Geoff flipped back his frequency and okayed the drop. A smile playing on Jack’s lips when she flicked the switch for a green light. “Alright Ray, it’s go time!” She yelled over the noise in the cockpit, hoping Ray would hear it while he had his earpiece off.

Ray looked up as the warning light went from red to green and he plugged himself back into the coms, listening to Michael, Gavin and Ryan bickering on the ground. He stamped the last of his joint into the floor of the chopper when he stood up and double checked his parachute.. The last thing he heard before he dove out of the open door was Jack yelling at him to not do that in her new baby and a couple ‘I love you’s’.

Ray found out a few days ago that he could shoot fireworks while parachuting. Ray wanted to take advantage of it while the sun was going down so he could see where he was aiming and where he was going.

“I’m in position. Ready Geoff?” Ray said, having immediately pulled the cords on his parachute when Jack was well enough away.

Michael and Gavin were yelling ‘Baby You’re A Firework’ at the top of their little lungs. Ryan had a pack of smokes out and offered them around, Michael lazily took one and held it in his mouth for Ryan to light. Cigarette lit and first drag inhaled Ryan made a show of blowing the smoke out through his nose. A joke they all have that he’s a bull. Michael’s bright eyes locked with Ryan’s and they shared a smile over the cheesy moment.

Jack was landing on the helicopter platform on top of the Maze Bank Tower, her strapped in stereo system tuned in and turned up to the local rock station. As the blades and machines whirred down to a quiet hum she could hear the DJ talking to Los Santos.

Gavin pulled up with Ryan on the back of his Sanchez, fixing his hair as he popped the kickstand. Ryan’s mask was off in the crisp air chest heaving in the ocean lined breeze. He looked and smiled at Geoff, coming over and giving him a firm hug.

“We’re here and ready to go.” Gavin said nodding towards Geoff.

“We’re ready down here buddy, in 3 - 2 - 1 and showtime.” Geoff gave the go ahead over the coms, Ray nodding to himself as he pressed the button on his hip and took out his firework launcher. The entire day was geared towards getting all the fireworks he could get his hands on and setting them up on top of one of the lower buildings to the south end of Los Santos.

The first ball of light went off and the resounding boom vibrated through Ray’s chest. He looked down and watched as the fireworks went off as planned, it was well worth the $150 grand. For once the city of Los Santos doesn’t need to be in fear for the night. Ray smiled and fired off one of the six rockets he took with him, laughing at the pink cotton candy look. His earphones blasting the main radio station in his ears, the same music all of the city was hearing as they watched on.

Geoff’s voice crackled over his coms line, “Ray?”

“Yeah Geoff?”

“It looks beautiful from down here, how about up there?”

“It’s pretty fucking ninja from up here too.” Ray loaded and fired off the purple rocket he was holding.

“You did good Ray, I’ve got a hug and a kiss with your name on it when you touch down.”

“I’ll cash in immediately once feet touch asphalt. For now let’s just enjoy the show. Over and out Geoff”

“Over and out Ray.”


End file.
